


humanity and trollhood

by planetundersiege



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Dialogue, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanity, M/M, Post-Canon, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davekat Week 2020: Day 3: Humanity“Dave, what’s it like being a human?”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862704
Kudos: 24
Collections: Davekat Week 2020





	humanity and trollhood

Humans were very strange to Karkat.

Not because of their appearances or lack of horns, but the way they treated each other and how they acted. How they were raised in such a different way. To him, it was so much more than strange, yet it intrigued him, because so much of their culture was what he had always dreamed of. To be a human, he wondered what it felt like to them, if they had even given it a thought at all.

He wondered how they themselves thought of themselves and their humanity, and wondered if they had reflected on the differences between them and the trolls and trollhood.

It was like those thoughts caught him under a spell, so he needed to ask his boyfriend as they sat on a couch together, watching some trash tv.

“Dave, what’s it like being a human?”

The question had been asked right after a lame one liner on the tv, and Dave had turned towards him.

“Well, you’re fleshy and squishy, no horns and…”

“No, not like that. That’s not what I mean.” Karkat said. “I’ve been wondering about this a lot, since I have so many mixed feelings about being a troll and what it means to me. But, I’m wondering how it is for humans, how is the experience like for you? How do you relate to humanity, what’s the good and the bad, and how does it  _ feel _ ? All of it. Humanity is so different, yet we look pretty much alike when it comes to other alien species. You must have grown up so differently than me, and your view on yourself, humanity and personhood have been shaped from that, like me having been shaped from the alternian trollhood. I want to understand you. So, what’s it like being a human? Because to me, everything I’ve gathered, it sounds fucking beautiful.”

He felt how Dave took his hand, holding it tight, and then nodded.

  
“I’ve, never really thought about it in that way before, but now when you mention it, I have my feelings about it. It’s weird to think about and put down, are you sure you want to hear?”

“More than anything.”


End file.
